Tucker
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Colin and Dennis get a surprise.


**Title:** Tucker  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Colin, Dennis  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 930  
 **Summary:** Colin and Dennis get a surprise.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble – surrealism, prism, fable

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge: Autumn – Incorporate a tree in autumn season in your story.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D39. Write about a pet being introduced into the family

 **Fanfiction Tournament Competition:** Theme 3 – Childhood

 **Ultimate Patronus Competition:** Class G - Birds: 24. Pigeon: Write about a child getting a new pet

* * *

It was a cool autumn day. For many people, it would be an ordinary day. For a family of four, the best thing that could have happened actually did happen. Or at least that's how the two young children in the family felt.

Nine-year old Colin and eight-year old Dennis both wore matching smiles as they stared at the dog that was tied to the huge tree in the front yard. It was only the beginning of autumn so there were still many leaves on the tree. Even so, a small prism of sunlight fell onto the dog, almost making it look like he was glowing.

It was a golden retriever that had a beautiful coat of fur that was so light in color that it could have been mistaken as white. The dog's tail wagged as his tongue lulled out of the side of his mouth. Even now, his eyes showed his mischievous nature, and he could have come from a fable about a joker type of character.

"Are you saying he's really ours?" Colin asked hopefully.

His mum smiled. "Well, you boys have been begging for a dog. It was about time you got your wish."

Dennis ran over to give the dog a hug, but the puppy backed away and tried to hide behind the tree.

That wasn't right. Dogs weren't supposed to act like that. Colin looked at his dad with his hands on his hips. "Why did he run away? What's his problem?"

"Boys, this dog is in a new place. He's probably a little scared. Until he gets used to the two of you, neither of you should run at him, especially when he's tied up and can't protect himself." His dad worded it as a gentle reproach.

"I didn't mean to scare him," Dennis murmured.

"I know you didn't, Sweetie, but next time, walk slowly to the puppy. Make sure he knows you won't hurt him. When he gets used to you boys, I'm sure he won't run away anymore."

Dennis did so, and Colin watched as the puppy sniffed his brother's hand before licking it.

Colin slowly walked forward but stopped when the puppy looked at him. He held out his hand, and his heart warmed when he received a lick as well. "What are we going to name him?" Colin asked.

Dennis tilted his head as he scratched the puppy behind his ears. "I like the name Tucker."

"Where did you get that name from?" Colin asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know. I just thought of it. I think it's cute."

Colin thought about it. "What do you think, boy? Do you like the name Tucker?"

The puppy barked and started dancing around on agile paws.

"I guess he likes it," Colin admitted begrudgingly.

That night, Colin and Dennis held hands as they found their mum in the living room. Their dad was getting ready for bed, which was perfect for them. After all, their mum was more likely to say yes."

"Are you busy?" Colin, being the older one, asked.

She put her book down on the side table. "Nope, just reading for my next class. It will be on Surrealism in paintings, and I'm hoping to find some interesting tidbits to get my students motivated to learn."

Colin and Dennis shared a look. They knew they mum was an art teacher, but they didn't actually understand _what_ she taught, but they knew better than to ask. It would be one long explanation that neither of them would be able to understand.

Dennis nodded for Colin to continue.

"Okay, well, Tucker is ready for bed. We took him out to the backyard to go to the bathroom and everything. Dennis and I also brushed our teeth and went to the bathroom as well."

"Great. Are you boys ready for me to tuck you in?""

"Well, I know you said that Tucker was to sleep in the cage, but..." Colin trailed off.

Dennis continued, "But we were wondering if maybe he could sleep in one of our beds?"

Their mum laughed. "No, he cannot. For one thing, he's too young to be loose in the house with no one to watch him."

"We'll close our bedroom door," Colin offered.

Their mum continued, "Another thing is that we want to properly train him to be a well-behaved dog. And we shouldn't give him that much freedom. With rules and restrictions, he will be an amazing dog. And one of those restrictions has to that he sleeps in his cage at night."

"We wanted to cuddle with him," Dennis whined.

"I'm sorry, but we're not changing on what we decided. Tucker is sleeping in his cage every night. You two better get used to it."

Colin and Dennis left the room in a huff. "I thought for sure Mum would say yes," Colin muttered angrily.

"It's not fair," Dennis snarled.

They went to the cage where Tucker was laying down. When they approached him, Tucker sat up with a happy bark.

"Sorry, Tucker. We tried, but you're stuck in there for the night," Colin sadly admitted.

"Mum is being mean," Dennis added.

They stuck their fingers through the holes and smiled when Tucker licked them. When they stood up to go to bed, Tucker laid back down.

"Maybe Mum and Dad will eventually let Tucker out of the cage at night?" Dennis asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Colin agreed.

He didn't know if he believed that, but he did know that neither he nor Dennis would be giving up on asking them.


End file.
